suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Battleship Island
Battleship Island (戦艦島, Senkanshima) is a region in the video game killer7. It is a small island located in the north Pacific Ocean, halfway between Japan and the United States, connected to the mainland by the Inter-Continental Highway network. Story Emir Parkreiner travels to Battleship Island in 2014 to meet with Kenjiro Matsuoka, who he has been working with for the past three years in order to fully eradicate the Heaven Smile threat once and for all. After making his way through the seemingly abandoned and dilapidated structures, including the Colosseum previously passed through by the Smith Syndicate en route to each Vinculum Gate, he finally encounters Matsuoka in an underground tunnel. The player has a choice of sparing Matsuoka's life or killing him, with the verdict affecting how the story ends. If Matsuoka is slain, Battleship Island is raided in a missile attack staged by the United States, presumably killing Parkreiner in the explosion. If Matsuoka survives, from one of the island's buildings he goes on to observe Japanese air and navy forces make their way to the United States. Purpose Battleship Island is full of largely derelict, half-built and abandoned structures, including the remains of a small apartment block and Colosseum. Heaven Smiles roam the island aimlessly, contradicting Matsuoka's claim that the Last Smile is the last surviving creature. Whether or not the island was abandoned after the death of Kun Lan is unclear, although broken furnishings and appliances in the derelict apartment block suggest Battleship Island was populated relatively recently. The continuing presence of Heaven Smiles on the island despite their complete eradication elsewhere, combined with the location of the Colosseum, which the Smiths pass each time they face a special variation of Heaven Smile in the Vinculum Gate arenas, suggests that the island might have been used as a testing facility where new breeds of Heaven Smile demonstrated their abilities before mass production. A number of Heaven Smiles previously unseen before facing the Smiths in the Vinculum Gate appear in chapters that follow as common enemies, justifying this explanation. Battleship Island's physical link to both Garcian's trailerhouse and the various locations in the United States connected to the Vinculum Gate is left unexplained, as is the mysterious presence of Harman Smith Parkreiner finds in the lower levels of the island. If Harman really is incarcerated in Battleship Island's depths, it would mirror the discovery made by Jaco Checkbox that the true Kun Lan, reportedly aged and feeble, is in fact imprisoned in an Atlanta, Georgia facility run by the American government and kept under constant surveillance, both East and West holding the physical bodies of their respective "representatives." Cultural reference * Battleship Island is based on the real-life Japanese island Hashima, popularly known as Battleship Island (軍艦島, Gunkanshima/''Gunkanjima'') for its appearance. However, Hashima is located a short way off the coast of the Nagasaki peninsula in northwest Kyushu, while the island in killer7 is based in the middle of the northern Pacific Ocean. The Battleship Island in killer7 is named 戦艦島, or Senkanshima, in Japanese, further distinguishing it from Hashima's nickname 軍艦島, or Gunkanshima. Both names are similar in meaning, although 軍艦 is often used as a translation for "warship" as well as "battleship", while 戦艦 usually just refers to "battleships". Category:Places in killer7